Arañazos en el alma
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban. Remus sabe que tarde o temprano lo encontrará. Y cuando lo haga, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Recordará Black acaso todo cuanto compartieron cuando ambos eran jóvenes y la vida parecía eterna? ¿O habrá olvidado lo que se sentía al amar y sufrir con la luna dibujándoles arañazos en el alma? - REGALO PARA MRSDARFOY
1. Del hombre de la fotografía

**N/A.** ¡Hola, hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo Wolfstar. Si vosotros también sentís que la luna os llama y siempre lleváis un ladrido entre los dientes, este es vuestro lugar.

Dejo constancia de que este fic es un regalo de Navidad para una chica de **Marauders4Life**. Concretamente, para **MrsDarfoy**. Siete capítulos solo para ti, para que disfrutes con el drama, el jolgorio, un perro, un lobo, un montón de cicatrices de las que se ven y de las que no y más sangre Merodeadora de la que cabe en una sola historia. Espero que te guste y disfrutes con ella tanto como yo escribiéndola. Me alegra infinitamente haberos conocido a Lady y a ti, y es un placer tratar de entreteneros como buenamente pueda con mis fics.

Todas las quejas, amenazas y facturas de psicólogos abajo, por favor. Sin más dilación, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a _**Arañazos en el alma**_. Esta es la verdadera historia de Remus, de Sirius, de todo lo que fue y de lo que nunca pudo ser.

Lo juro solemnemente. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **"Del hombre de la fotografía"**

* * *

El periódico está sobre la mesa de la cocina, arrugado e inofensivo. Remus lo mira desde lo que él se atrevería a llamar una distancia prudencial. Tiene una taza de café enfriándose en la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda está posada sobre la encimera. Solo por si necesita apoyarse en algo para no caer.

No ha leído la noticia. De hecho, ni siquiera ha prestado especial atención al titular que destaca en letras negras y terribles sobre el fino papel. No le hace falta. Sabe demasiado bien lo que dice.

En todo el mundo mágico inglés, nadie habla de otra cosa. _Sirius Black, el traidor, la oveja negra, el peligroso psicópata._ Cambia la historia pero no la esencia. _Azkaban. Fugado. Paradero desconocido._ Lo dicen de muchas formas, con muchos tonos de voz, pero las palabras llevan siempre impresa una cantidad ingente de miedo y odio. _Sirius Black, el asesino._

Remus traga saliva y cierra los dedos con fuerza sobre el borde de la encimera, pero decide en seguida que no es ni de lejos un apoyo lo suficientemente resistente. Posa la taza en la mesa, dudando de su propia capacidad para sostenerla por mucho más tiempo, y trata de pensar con claridad. Pero no puede. ¿Cómo iba a poder? Sirius ha escapado, y Remus sabe bien que, sea cual sea su objetivo, nada evitará que lo alcance.

Han pasado muchos años. ¿Cuántos? ¿Doce? Puede ser. Muchos años desde Lily. Muchos años desde James. Muchos años desde Peter. Muchos años desde Hogwarts, y los Merodeadores, y la promesa de la amistad eterna y la juventud perenne.

Remus no es demasiado mayor pero se siente un anciano débil. Está cansado de luchar y de tener siempre la razón, porque él sabía que llegaría ese día. Como si pudiera existir una prisión capaz de retener hasta el fin de los tiempos a Sirius Black… No hay cárcel ni dementor, no hay Ministerio ni justicia, no hay ley ni celda que puedan cerrar sus dedos en torno al cuello de ese perro rebelde. Remus lo sabe bien.

¿Y ahora? Ahora, Sirius lo encontrará. Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Debe odiarle? ¿Debe escucharle?

Remus siente que algo no encaja. La sensación de que se le escapa algún detalle, la duda insistente que sisea en su cabeza y lo mantiene en vela noche tras noche… ¿Por qué habría Sirius de traicionar y matar a su mejor amigo y hermano, al hombre por el que tantas veces se había jugado la vida y por el que moriría sin pensárselo un segundo? Es algo que, simplemente, no parece lógico. Remus puede jactarse de conocer mejor que nadie en el universo a Sirius Black, y puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que él jamás haría una cosa así.

Pero las evidencias están ahí. Hay pruebas, hay dos tumbas y un desaparecido, hay una traición.

Y entonces, ¿qué debe pensar? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo le mirará a los ojos cuando lo encuentre — _porque es obvio que lo hará—_? Y lo que es peor: ¿qué verá reflejado en ellos? ¿Encontrará en su interior al mismo hombre que creyó conocer una vez?

Remus creía estar acostumbrado al miedo. Esa noche, sin embargo, descubre que uno nunca se habitúa a la sensación del pánico paralizando la carne.

Los recuerdos del hombre al que unos años atrás se entregó en cuerpo y alma se arremolinan en el fondo de su cráneo como un placer culpable y peligroso.

En primera plana del periódico, un hombre de pelo largo y revuelto y ojos grises como el humo grita enloquecido, buscando sin ver algo que tal vez esté más allá del papel.

Algo que, a lo mejor, sigue vivo solo en los recuerdos.

* * *

 **N/A.** Siete capítulos, cinco recuerdos, un comienzo y un final. He aquí el principio. Por ahora me voy, pero volveré con más. ¿Feliz Navidad?

 _Travesura realizada._


	2. Del bueno de Lupin

**N/A.** Este fic sigue siendo para **MrsDarfoy.** Una dosis del bueno de Remus Lupin, solo para ti. Espero que te guste, preciosa. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 **Del bueno de Lupin**

* * *

 _Segundo curso_

Remus Lupin tiene doce años, una colección de alergias y más libros de los que su viejo baúl puede llevar. Tiene también muchas otras cosas, claro, y si le preguntaran a Sirius, él diría que su amigo es dueño además de una nariz infinita, varias bufandas interminables y una calma tal que resulta un despropósito en sí misma.

Remus es delgado. Ligeramente más alto que los otros chicos. Muy pálido, muy liviano, muy frágil, casi inexistente. Remus es poco más que un espejismo. Mucho más que un licántropo. Remus es una mente brillante, chocolate para merendar y la paciencia sin fin reencarnada en un Gryffindor que nunca levanta la voz.

Sus amigos, claro, no tienen ni idea de que el pequeño Lupin aúlla más alto que nadie cada luna llena. Ningún alumno lo sabe, en realidad. Es por eso que Remus es un blanco fácil. Una diana tan llamativa que es difícil resistirse.

Los conflictos empiezan en octubre de ese segundo curso en Hogwarts. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw comparten nada menos que cuatro clases, y ese lunes por la mañana tienen Pociones juntos.

El profesor pasea entre las mesas. Husmea por encima de los calderos. Encuentra el de Remus y Peter y, por supuesto, lo alaba. _Excelente, excelente trabajo_ , dice con una sonrisa nerviosa que hace bailar su gran bigote. Peter se sonroja y Remus alza la mirada con diligencia y tranquilidad. _Gracias, señor_. Y el profesor proclama un alegre _¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!_

Black y Potter aplauden y vitorean, provocado risas en todos los alumnos menos uno: se llama Ethan Kane, y mira fijamente a Remus con odio profundo desde el otro lado de la clase.

Ethan es listo. Brillante, de hecho. Su padre siempre lo dice. Está destinado a grandes cosas, no cabe la menor duda. _Nuestro hijo es un genio_ , comenta siempre su madre. _Saca las mejores notas de su promoción_ , cuenta a sus amigas.

Lo que la señora Kane no sabe es que las notas de Ethan, aunque excelentes, no son las mejores. Hay un par de alumnos que pueden presumir de igualarle, como esa Lily Evans, de Gryffindor, o el rarito de Snape, de Slytherin.

Y luego está Remus Lupin. Tan bueno, tan educado, tan eficiente. Remus, que siempre lleva los deberes hechos. Que nunca se equivoca. Que tiene buena letra y es ordenado y el ejemplo de la perfección que siempre ponen los profesores. Remus, modesto y correcto, que responde las dudas de sus compañeros y nunca da la menor importancia a sus notas.

Remus Lupin. _El mejor._

Ethan no es un mal chico y nunca ha odiado a nadie, pero no puede evitar detestar con todas sus fuerzas a ese estúpido niño que tiene a todo el colegio en el bolsillo y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Sabe que, si sus padres se enterasen de que hay alguien flagrantemente mejor que él, se sentirían terriblemente decepcionados. Papá sacaría su pipa dirigiéndole una mirada larga por encima de sus gafas redondas y mamá apartaría la vista aparentando dignidad. Preguntarían con voz fría si no le preocupa ser un simple segundón. _No hay honor para el que no es el primero,_ dirían. _Y si todo cuanto puedes conseguir es quedar por detrás de un niño flacucho, no vales nada. Tú verás qué quieres hacer, Ethan. Pero no esperes ser alguien en la vida si no eres capaz de ser el mejor ni siquiera en el colegio._

La mera imagen da náuseas al Ravenclaw, que arroja con rabia un puñado de flores de acónito secas al caldero. _Demasiadas_. La poción burbujea, se vuelve amarilla y comienza a vomitar un vapor repulsivo y casi tangible. A su lado, Burk suelta una maldición y se aparta con una mano sobre la boca para contener las arcadas.

El profesor no tarda ni dos segundos en llegar junto a Ethan. Una mirada rápida al asqueroso contenido del caldero y el diagnóstico es predecible.

—Casi totalmente estropeada —declara. Ethan enrojece—. Por suerte, tal vez haya solución. Lupin, usted que ya ha terminado, ¿podría venir y ayudar al señor Kane con su poción?

Ethan se tensa como una vara de acero, clavando los ojos en el infinito y apretando los puños con rabia. Escucha el taburete arrastrándose, pasos suaves y, después, la voz tibia de Lupin.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué ha pasado?

El Ravenclaw se resiste unos segundos antes de ceder y volver la cabeza para mirarlo. Lupin está inclinado sobre el caldero con la nariz ligeramente fruncida ante el olor.

—Demasiadas flores de acónito —dice Ethan entre dientes, deseando con fuerza que una burbuja de la densa poción amarilla estalle en la cara del otro chico. A su lado, desde una distancia prudencial, Burk contempla el estudio del Gryffindor con expresión cautelosa—. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Remus escucha las palabras de Ethan y también el desprecio en ellas. Levanta los ojos despacio y lo mira con cautela.

—Lo sé —dice lentamente—. Ha sido el profesor quien me ha mandado venir.

—Pues por mí puedes largarte, Lupin. No necesitamos tu ayuda para nada.

Ethan nota con perverso placer cómo el otro chico se estremece asintiendo y dando media vuelta para alejarse. En el último segundo, sin embargo, vuelve a girarse hacia él para murmurar muy deprisa:

—Si echas cuatro huesos de áspid en vez de tres, además de arreglarlo mejorarás la textura de la poción. Te pondrá más nota.

Lo dice a toda velocidad y se marcha. Así, porque sí.

Ethan siente que arde de rabia. En primer lugar, porque ese estúpido de Lupin es tan horriblemente bueno que se empeña en ayudar a todo el mundo, incluso después de haber sido tratado de mala manera. Y en segundo lugar, porque _joder_ , él no sabía que un cuarto hueso tuviera ese efecto.

Sus labios se mueven por ellos mismos.

—Eh. Eh, Lupin. Vuelve aquí. Hazlo tú, ¿quieres?

Remus le mira desde un par de metros de distancia. Vacila. Finalmente, asiente y regresa junto al caldero, dispuesto a arreglar la poción.

Ethan mira a todos lados. Los alumnos están ocupados con sus propios calderos, el profesor está lejos y solo Burk le presta atención. _Es ahora o nunca_. Otro puñado de flores de acónito y ¡bum! Justo cuando Remus se asoma a la poción, una vomitiva explosión amarilla le golpea en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

Ethan y Burk rompen a reír. Los alumnos gritan de sorpresa, y el profesor se acerca a zancadas para ayudar al estúpido Lupin a incorporarse. Él no para de toser, limpiándose como puede el producto de la cara.

—¡Lupin! Por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

—Ha debido de equivocarse de ingrediente, señor —dice Burk con diversión. Desde el suelo, Remus alza la mirada y clava sus ojos de miel en Ethan, quien se estremece. _Lo sabe_ , piensa. _Sabe perfectamente que he sido yo._ Ethan casi puede ver el castigo que se le viene encima, pero para su sorpresa, Remus sacude la cabeza y se pone en pie con ayuda del profesor.

—¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? —pregunta con la voz enronquecida por la tos. El profesor asiente con fuerza, empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta. Todos los alumnos hablan de lo ocurrido en voz alta, divididos entre las risas y la preocupación. Ethan sonríe, aliviado y satisfecho. Todo ha salido según lo planeado. Lupin, por supuesto, es demasiado bueno para hablar, y nadie más ha visto nada.

Su determinación tiembla cuando, una vez que ha vuelto a sentarse para seguir con su poción, siente una mirada fría clavada en él.

Alza la vista y se encuentra con un par de ojos perforándolo con una intensidad arrolladora desde el otro lado de la clase.

Los gélidos ojos grises de Sirius Black.

* * *

—No deberías haber hecho eso.

—Cierra la boca, Lupin, y termina de una vez. Esa mierda pica.

Remus frunce el ceño, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Sirius para volver a sentarlo en la cama.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? No seas crío. ¿Prefieres ir a la enfermería y explicarle a la señora Pomfrey cómo te has hecho eso?

—No sería mala idea. Así de paso visito a ese gilipollas de Kane. ¿Creéis que todavía tendrá el ojo morado? —sonríe Sirius con crueldad. James, sentado a su lado, contempla absorto cómo Remus aplica una pomada sobre la mandíbula amoratada de Sirius.

—Seguro que sí, tío —asiente—. Le pegaste muy fuerte.

—Se lo merecía.

—Claro que no —masculla Remus por lo bajo, frunciendo más el ceño y acentuando su expresión concentrada mientras sigue esparciendo el ungüento sobre la piel caliente de Sirius. Desde la puerta del baño, Peter, en pijama y con un cepillo de dientes en la mano, arruga la nariz.

—Pero, ¿por qué le pegaste?

—Porque me apeteció —replica Sirius, haciendo otra mueca cuando Remus presiona suavemente sobre el hematoma que le causó Burk después de que golpeara a Ethan Kane. Lupin se detiene un segundo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero él le devuelve una expresión calmada e inocente.

—Bueno, chicos, pues yo me voy a lavarme los dientes —declara James, poniéndose en pie y volteando los ojos mientras se dibuja círculos sobre la sien con un dedo señalando a Sirius.

—Te estoy viendo, capullo.

—Gracias a Merlín. No quisiera que además de violento fueras ciego. Solo me faltaba que cuando te volviera a apetecer pegar a alguien te equivocaras de objetivo y me dieras a mí.

—No sería por equivocación, créeme.

James suelta una carcajada y entra en el baño, empujando a Peter dentro mientras se ríe.

Remus y Sirius se quedan solos.

—No deberías haberle pegado —murmura el pequeño Lupin por lo bajo otra vez, sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño al moratón que se empeña en intentar curar.

—Se lo merecía —responde Sirius con rabia.

Remus se detiene y lo mira. Sirius, que ha empezado a dejarse crecer el pelo, le dedica una de sus sonrisas canallas. Después se levanta de la cama y se va en dirección al baño, pero justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta se gira y mira a Remus de reojo con su expresión más sinvergüenza.

—Nadie que no sea yo hace putadas a mis amigos. Y a ti menos, debilucho. ¿Queda claro?

Remus no responde, y Sirius no lo espera. Entra en el baño y deja solo a Remus, de pie frente a la cama. Con un rubor caliente cubriéndole las mejillas y los labios fuertemente apretados.

Remus Lupin tiene solo doce años. Nunca se ha enamorado y, por supuesto, aún debe llover mucho para que lo haga por primera vez. Es muy pequeño y no sabe nada de corazones rotos, de suspiros con dueño o de mariposas en el estómago.

En ese momento, sin embargo, piensa en los ojos grises de Sirius y en el tacto de la piel caliente de su mandíbula y en su rabia cuando se lanzó contra Kane en mitad de un pasillo y en su risa amplia y casi canina.

Y tal vez no sean mariposas, pero Remus está seguro de que siente algo en su estómago.

Algo que, aunque él aún no lo sepa, se ha instalado en su interior para no abandonarle jamás.


End file.
